This invention relates to the production of phenols, and more particularly to the oxidation of aromatic carboxylic acids to phenols and catalyst therefor.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,737,026 and 2,852,567, there are described processes for producing phenols from aromatic carboxylic acids which employ a catalyst including copper oxide. The present invention is directed to an improved process and catalyst for oxidizing an aromatic carboxylic acid to a phenol.